Oath
by Rosella6199
Summary: At first, Lucy was just a normal mage living in a not-so normal guild, but when she met Laxus for the second time, her world began to spin, falling apart and remaking itself. She had no idea what to do, Natsu confessed to her but what will she say? She couldn't break his heart and lose his friendship and yet she doesn't love him... LaLu and a bit of NaLu {It's Back!}
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that it's been like 2 months! I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive me! I've been getting used to school, plus I have writer's block. Also I am busy with work, homework and helping my dad as well. Though there are some good things I've been travelling the world while helping my dad! **

**This story is dedicated to WinterJade… **

**I have no idea what happened to my beta reader! Hopefully nothing bad…**

**Oh, and the song is "Oath" By Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G (Though I altered some parts of the song)**

…

"Can you get me my usual please, Mira-san?" Lucy asked the bartender, her shoulders slumped low and she was completely wiped.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Mirajane asked as she came over with Lucy's strawberry shake. After glancing at her state, she was worried.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that ever since Master asked us to sing for a crowd, we just keep practicing every song we find good. But none of them fit! And the performance is today! What do I do?" It was true, ever since Team Natsu came back, Master had made them practice so that they can hold a mini concert to pay back the money that was needed to fix the damage.

"No worries, Lucy. Team Natsu is invincible! It's like you are bound by a blood oath! I'm sure the perfect song will come your way sooner or later!" Mirajane, smiled as she thought '_I just had to say that, jeez, it's just a song!'_

When she glanced back to Lucy, she saw that Lucy was frozen. Being worried, as usually, she went over and waved her hand in front of Lucy's face. Lucy was shaken out of her frozen state, and she smiled weirdly, which creeped Mira out.

"Thank you, Mira-san!" She said, as Master came out his office.

"Everyone, it's almost time for the concert! Find Team Natsu and bring over!" They all obliged, well, some stopped to stare at Lucy before dragging her to Master. "Keep them apart!" He shouted commands as the mages rounded up the rest of the team.

"What? But Master, we have to prepare!" Lucy complained.

"I know that, thus why I am keeping you apart!" Master responded, "You should have decided the song faster, Lucy." The rest of the team turned to Lucy, Natsu was mouthing 'You decided?' Lucy just nodded.

They were pushed backstage, still kept apart.

After a bit, the room was full and the curtain flew open. The team walked up on stage, people were cheering and clapping. The music started to play, and the team realized what song it was almost immediately. The, once again, turned to Lucy, who in return smiled at them.

And they started to sing….

_Italics: Lucy_

**Bold: Gray**

Underlined: Natsu

_**Bold Italics: Erza**_

_**Bold Italics and Underline: ALL**_

**Yo, my best friends, best friends til the very end**

**Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend**

**You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you**

**You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you**

**'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house**

**All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts**

**And don't forget all the trouble we got into**

**We got something you can't undo, do**

People were staring at Gray; no one knew he could rap like that. In the background, Natsu was beat-boxing, while Erza and Lucy were _moving _to the beat. The spotlight left Gray as Lucy went up front and Gray stepped aside.

_That's something we are_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Many of the boys were wooing and hollering over her, the girls were cheering and jumping, since none had heard her sing. She had a wonderful voice, filled with feeling and compassion. No one could resist shouting and cheering for her. When she was done, she hopped off to the other side, and continued to make the crowd cheer louder.

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song

Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong

And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong

You got the best friends sing, sing along

Okay, now people were completely shocked, Natsu and rapping just don't fit, and yet it does. Weird. It was surprising that he was pretty good, no, really good! Lucy and Gray were running and chasing each other, while Erza was right next to Natsu, raising the volume of the crowd. After he was done, he joined Gray in chasing Lucy around Erza.

_**That's something we are**_

_**Laughing so damn hard**_

_**All the scars we share**_

_**I promise, I swear**_

_**Wherever you go, just always remember**_

_**That you got a home for now and forever**_

_**And if you get low, just call me whenever**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Wherever you go, just always remember**_

_**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

Erza voice sounded calm and soothing, her voice is usually commanding, and people were smiling while listening to a different side of her. Natsu and Lucy were tickling each other on the ground while Gray sitting right next to them, like everything was normal. Lucy escaped Natsu and went to Erza.

_I'll never let you go_

_**Whoa, this is my oath to you**_

_Just thought that you should know_

_**Whoa, this is my oath to you**_

Once Erza and Lucy were done, they all stepped to the front and the spotlight died out.

**Yeah...**

_**Wherever you go, just always remember**_

_**That you got a home for now and forever**_

_**And if you get low, just call me whenever**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Wherever you go, just always remember**_

_**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know**_

_**Yeah oh**_

_**Whoa, this is my oath to you**_

_**Whoa, wherever you go just always remember**_

_**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_

_**Whoa, this is my oath to you**_

After singing, they glanced back at the audience. The spotlight hit them, and people were shouting for an encore. People were jumping, jumping even. Cheers could be heard from all over the place; Lucy and Erza were blushing a bit. Gray just scratched his head while Natsu smiled his signature grin.

Everyone was smiling and happy, just like how it should be.

After everyone left (meaning no one was inside the guild but master, whi was once again cooped up in his office), Lucy went back to her apartment, but when she opened the guild doors, Laxus was blocking her way. "Oi, blondie!"

"Y-yes?"

"Come outside…"

**Author's note: So yeah, this is the start of another LaLu story, please forgive me for not updating for soooo long! Anyways, once again, this is dedicated to WinterJade! I'll se you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry! I know I didn't update for who knows how long… No excuses, I don't want to bother you any further.**

**Anyways, can you guys give me 10 reviews this time? And I'll update the next chapter! You don't really have to, but it would be nice. Thx!**

**Beta Reader: I have no idea what happened to her, I wish she's okay.**

…

"Blondie, I need your help with something…" He whispered once they were out of the guild building. Lucy, being shocked by this, was staring at him like he was joking.

"Right~, sure you need my help…"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Laxus replied, still whispering, "Well, that's fine since I am the high and mighty Laxus Dreyar."

"Don't be so cocky, blondie! You are the one to ask for my help, so respect me!" Right after she said that, she covered her mouth, scared. Laxus seemed to be thinking, then slowly nodding.

"You're right, sorry." Laxus replied, looking at her with sorry eyes, but somehow it was also filled with urgency. "Anyways, can you please help me?"

Lucy was thinking, well at least she looked like she was, "Okay, fine, what is it?" Lucy was happy, Laxus was respecting her as a person and not someone who was weaker than her, maybe he did change ever since the day he was excommunicated.

"Look, ever since I was expelled from Fairy Tail, I went travelling and I found this dragon, a celestial dragon and she wants to speak to you. I asked her about the other dragons but she will only tell me if I brought you, one of the strongest celestial mages out there." Laxus replied, like it was nothing to admit that she was strong. '_So, he did change'_ Lucy thought.

"A celestial dragon… Hmm, is her name Seren?" Lucy had read a long time ago about the legendary celestial dragon, Seren.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"No reason, just a hunch, I guess." Lucy was extremely excited to meet her, she was basically jumping inside, "So, when are going?"

"Right now?" It seemed much more like a question since Laxus still didn't get an official answer.

"Yes! Let's go!" She was now running and cheering, with Laxus leading the way.

…

"Seren? I'm here with Lucy!" Laxus shouted into a cave, seemingly empty.

"Is anyone even there?" Lucy whispered, scared that bats and rats would come crawling/flying out.

"Trust me, she couldn't have left, not in the state she's in." Laxus looked sure, 100% sure. "Look, she's coming out now." When Lucy turned, a dragon was gazing into her.

Seren was beautiful, her scales were golden in most parts while some were white. Her wings were silver and the outlines were shining gray. However, they were tainted by the color of blood from her wounds. Whatever did that to her must have been really powerful, after all she's a dragon.

"What happened to-" Lucy didn't have the time to ask when the dragon transformed into a human girl, and collapsed.

"Damn it, I didn't come in time." Laxus cursed under his breath. They carried them inside; Lucy wasn't a shocked as normal person _should_ have been.

"I'll explain later." Laxus told her once they got inside, Lucy was cleansing her wounds, _'It's so much easier to heal a dragon when it's in human form…' _she thought.

'_Why is she so calm? She's helping a legendary dragon that should have disappeared!'_ Laxus wondered frustrated, "I'm going out to collect some herbs." Then he strode out of the cave in search for something to help.

"See ya" Lucy continued to tend Seren's wounds. "I knew that dragons could turn into human form, but this… This is like it's human form is its true form…" Lucy went into thinking mode while wetting a cloth.

"Maybe when dragons are harmed or are in danger, they turn into human form so that others can help them easier? Hmm, I know! Their human form is their true form, they just turn into dragon to ward off predators!" She asked herself, but as she finished, Laxus arrived.

"So you knew?" he asked when he placed the herbs he found. _'Fast…' Lucy thought to herself._

"Yeah, mother told me about it once." She was lying; she didn't want to tell him her mother, not yet.

"Oh, well, she should be fine once we use these herbs." Laxus passed the plants over, "I think." He whispered, at the end.

"I know these herbs! They're really rare and extremely powerful!" Lucy gasped at Laxus, wondering how he knew that these herbs would work. _'Did he get smarter? 'Cause I'm sure he was just a stupid as Natsu.'_

"Um, yeah, I knew that!" Laxus was shocked with his luck, since he picked them at random. This led to his fast return. Lucy was looking at him with wonder written all over her features.

"Okay, let's get working!"

…

"Thank you! Really." Seren was polite and professional yet childish. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Lucy Heartfillia! Your mother talked so much about you, ah, can I see her sometime? How is she?"

"S-she, uh, I don't know how to put this." Laxus tried to tell her. "Lucy, is it okay for me to tell her?"

"Y-yeah," She whispered in return as a tear fell down her cheeks.

"Well, she, u-um…died." Even for Laxus, it hurt. He couldn't explain it, this feeling, how he could feel Lucy's pain and how he wanted to stay right beside her this whole time. But he knew he couldn't, he can't fall in love, he just can't… but it's too late, he already fell and he knew it.

"Oh." Seren turned away from them; she didn't want to be the reason to cause Lucy pain.

"Well, it's okay. Now, what did you want to talk to me about, Seren-san?" Lucy asked, quickly brushing away the subject.

However, both Seren and Laxus could see through her façade. "Well, it's just that I wanted to tell you something about your mother."

Lucy glanced down to the hard and cold stone floor of the cave, "Something about Mama?" She whispered the question, while sobs were just lingering on her lips.

"Yes, your mother is-, no, was a celestial dragon slayer, one of the strongest. And for me to keep on living, I must have a slayer to share my power. I decided to choose you, as the 257th celestial dragon slayer... Do you want to train with me?"

Lucy had no idea what to say, she couldn't abandon her family and nakama like that and juts leave right then and there, but she really wanted to become stronger and actually assist her friends when in battle and not hinder them any further…

"_What should I do?"_

…

**Author's note: well, that's about it for now. Sorry once again for not updating for a long while. I'll see you next time, hopefully soon….**

**Reply Corner:**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: **I don't want to disappoint you, but the LaLu parts won't come until the plot starts developing, which is in a few chapters. I hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**WinterJade: **Well, what else would you expect? Anyways, I really wanted to write for someone else, it gives me inspiration to continue on. Aww~, thank you! I don't think I'm a good writer, I rarely write properly and I keep rushing through it all. Sorry if I disappointed you at all. And, thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Vessy (Guest):** Well, I think you can pretty much guess what's gonna happen next but, I love to keep you guessing, so I'll try to write a cliffy next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Leosladyforever:** Sorry, but the LaLu parts won't come until later on, in a few chapter I guess. Though, I can definitely include some during the developing parts of next chapter, which would be longer than this one. I'll see you next time? Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

_**SOOOOO SORRY GUYS~! I know, I haven't been updating at all lately. But I have my reasons.**_

_**I have been working on a new story (it has 4 chapters now XD) and a new one-shot project (check my google+ page to get the summary and sneak peek. XD)**_

_**Oh, and I wrote the new chapter of Mesmerized already.**_

_**...**_

Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something, I need help with the name of the new story. Please PM or review saying that you want to help, and I'll tell you about it. I want to keep the story and one-shot secret for now.

You can always submit your ideas to Twitter, Google+ Page or my Ask account. If you want to do that instead of reviewing or PM-ing. Just check my profile for the info.

Thanks a lot in advance.

_**Rosella6199**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: OMG, I haven't updated in a shit long time…. Damn. I need to try harder next time.**

**I'm soooo sorry, but I don't want to keep you from reading. So, please enjoy~!**

**Warning: **_THIS WAS NOT BETA-READ. Excuse me for any mistakes that come along the way._

…

"I-I can't. I just can't leave all my friends and the people I love behind without a word and just go training with someone I barely know." Lucy replied shortly.

"B-but Lucy!" Seren exclaimed, "I can help you become the strongest!"

"But I don't want to be the strongest; I want to be able to live my life with friends and people that I love. I'm sorry." Lucy bowed and apologized, "I understand that my mom was a celestial dragon slayer, but I don't want to be. My spirits told me stories about the legendary dragon, Seren. How she was so powerful that she can't hold all the power within her body and that she had to share it was a slayer. But to become a slayer, you had to leave all of your spirits…"

"Lucy, make the right choice." Laxus said quickly, sick of the bickering.

"I am making the right choice, Laxus."

"I understand, Lucy. But please think for a moment." Seren begged.

"No," Lucy brushed her legs and slowly got up, "I'm not leaving anyone behind."

And with that, she took off, leaving a disappointed dragon and a fuming blonde dragon slayer.

"Sorry, Seren." Laxus glared at the retreating body of Lucy and stood up to follow.

Lucy felt a hand spin her body around, "You're stupid! How can you give up this chance?! I had no choice and was forced with power that I couldn't handle and it tore me apart. But you have a dragon to train you, one of the strongest to help you and yet you say no!"

His grip on her shoulder tightened until it hurt her, "S-stop it Laxus!"

"You stupid blond! You can leave those idiots behind, you don't need them! You need power to protect yourself!" Laxus glared into her eyes.

"Let me go!" Lucy tried prying herself free but it didn't work.

"You letting this chance slip away..." Laxus continued to shake her.

"So what?!" Lucy finally snapped back, "You don't even care anyways! You just want to find your dragon."

"Yes, I want to find my dragon. But I'm stronger than you'll ever be, you are so dumb! You can just leave those people behind!"

"No! I have friends, they are my loving family, and I won't let them go. But I guess you don't understand, huh? They never loved you like they love me." Lucy spat.

Laxus's eyes widened and he let his arms drop to his side, Lucy ran away, far away until she arrived at her apartment.

She slammed the door shut and slid down the surface until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees close to her body and thought about what she said.

"I-I crossed the line…" Lucy said after thinking back to their conversation.

…

Lucy got dressed and ran all the way to the guild, "Mira-san, did you see Laxus?"

"Laxus, no, why? Did he hurt you?"

"No no, I just wanted to find him. If he comes here can you tell him that I am sorry and that I didn't mean what I said?" Mirajane looked at the blond with a confused and face but later on it was filled with a devious smirk.

"Yes, I'll tell your boyfriend-to-be." Her smirk grew.

"Thanks!" Lucy blushed but quickly ran back out, trying to find Laxus.

She searched the parks, the streets, alleys, shops. She looked everywhere, and still couldn't find him; it was already near the end of the day.

Finally, she gave up and walked through the park she was at a few minutes before and sat down at a bench underneath a sakura tree.

…

"Ah, Laxus!" Mirajane called from the counter, still bearing the all-knowing smirk.

"Spill," Laxus immediately demanded her to reveal what she was hiding.

"Lucy wanted me to tell you that she was sorry and didn't mean what she said. Hey, what happened~?"

"Nothing, mind your own business, woman." Laxus walked out of the guild, and tried to locate Lucy.

He tried the apartment and some stores but still couldn't find her. He continued searching for her when he saw a blonde head falling to a wooden bench nearby. He ran and caught her in time before she fell and hit her head.

"Stupid girl, you're going to freeze out here." Laxus smiled, not a smirk or a grin, but an actual smile, one of sadness and passion. He pulled the girl onto his shoulder and let her sleep. He reached over and brushed a few loose strands of hair, "What is this feeling, huh? I think it's love. But why? I don't even know you; I don't even talk to you a lot. And yet, my heart races."

Laxus laughed at himself and slowly laid Lucy's head on the bench and kissed her hair, then walked away.

Unknowing to Laxus, Lucy was awake the entire time and once Laxus was out of her sight, she bounced up, "What just happened?"

"Lucy!" Screaming voices were heard through the park and when she looked down to see who they were, a blob of blue was stuck to her chest.

"Happy." She patted the exceed's head and dropped him onto her lap, once she looked up the pink-haired Salamander was in from of her.

"Where were you, Lucy?!" Natsu asked in a quite concerned voice.

"Sorry, I was busy," Lucy apologized, "Did you need me? Is it anther mission?"

"Uh, actually," Natsu started to stutter, his palms sweating, "I uh, just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay….?" Lucy started to worry, Natsu never acted like this, "Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Yea, yea," Natsu brushed it off, "Happy, can you go and tell Erza that we found Lucy?"

"Erza? Were you guys looking for me?" Lucy asked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time."

"No, it's fine," Happy then nodded and flew away, "I wanted to talk to you alone anyways."

Natsu scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Natsu began to sweat again, the beating of his heart was ferocious, and a sinking feeling of butterflies haunted his stomach, "I'm just a little… Nervous, yea."

"For what?"

"For this… Lucy, I-I uh… I love you," Natsu looked down in embarrassment, "B-but as more than a friend! You know, like um…. What do you call them?" He scratched the back of his head one more, deep in thought, "Oh, I know! Like couples…"

"C-couples?"

"Yup! I love you, and I want us to be a couple."

"Eh?"

…

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! Please review and forgive me for being sooooooo late. :P**

**Love ya'll. Thanks for reading.**

…

**Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


End file.
